


The Yiga Clan

by Thedarkdweller



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bananas, Crossdressing, Gerudo Link, Humiliation, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Yiga Clan - Freeform, Yiga and their banana kink, poor Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdweller/pseuds/Thedarkdweller
Summary: The Yiga have been after Link for sometime and the last straw is drawn when he buys all their bananas. They plan to humiliate and break the hero for their loss of leader. Read tags if ya wanna know what I mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Doing a BoTW fic? Huh. Didn't see that one coming. But when I saw the Yiga clan the wheels began to turn.

Link sighed as the sun began to set. 

After facing a Lynel he was so happy to go home. It had been a tiresome day of scaling walls and waiting for the rain to stop. Then he accidentally ran into that Lynel and One thing led to another, now he's got a new sword,  shield,  and bow. That was great considering he broke his previous melee weapons in the battle itself. All he had on him was his cloak and the Gerudo Outfit. For how often he traveled to the desert,  it was just easier to carry the outfit with him all the time. 

In a few short minutes he would be home and he could relax for one night. He had bought himself a nice little home and it was the best purchase ever. He could store amazing weapons inside and not worry if they would be taken or not. 

He could see the village on the horizon when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of laughing and a poof. Link turned on his heel just in time to see two arrows flying at him, One grazed his cheek. He hissed and soon growled not in any mood for this. 

"Why can't you just let me go home?" He asked rhetorically. 

"You took our bananas!" The Yiga clad man yelled. "And the master!" He added sharply. 

"If you didn't want someone to buy the bananas why sell them?" Link questioned holding his shield Up as another two arrows flew at him. 

The Yiga disappeared and Link gazed around his surroundings. He turned and was greeted with another two arrows which he dodged. There was another laugh and he turned once more to find two Yiga. No problem. 

Link dashed towards them expecting them to disappear and when they did a third Yiga Appeared, then a fourth, fifth, sixth, Link stood in shock and fear as they kept appearing. It was an ambush. He was soon surrounded by the small group, each laughing and taunting. It wasn't long before his stamina began to run out and the group began to close in. 

"Get the sword!"

"Did you grab the rope?"

"No I thought you did!"

"It's Right here."

"Grab his legs!"

"Ha look at him squirm!"

"Some hero he is!"

"Aww I think he's kinda cute all scared like this!"

"Shut up and grab his crap!"

Link fought but was easily overpowered. His arms and legs bound, sword and shield cast away, nothing but his rupees, food and Gerudo outfit on him, it was clear the Yiga had won this round. 

'No matter.' He thought confidently. 'They were easy enough to trick the first time, I'll be out by tonight, easily.'

The clan dragged him away from the main road and behind some boulders. They carelessly tossed him into the gravel and One of them approached. He had become, as Link soon found out, the self proclaimed leader. The man knelt down in front of Link and the boy could almost see the bloody smirk on the bastardy through the mask. 

"Well well. Seems as if we caught us a hero." He chuckled. "What to do? Oh I know."

The man leaned in, inches away from Link's face. The Teen couldn't help but lean back in slight fear. He was in a helpless situation after all. 

"We are going to take you into our hideout, we are going to strip every last shred of dignity away from you and leave you broken. You will serve The Yiga for eternity. And this," The man held up the Sheikah Slate. "This is the token of our victory. We made this 100 years ago,  and we can take it away just the same."

The Yiga man stood putting the slate on his belt. The rest of the clan each picked a part of Link Up and proceeded to carry him far, far away. 


	2. Phase One: Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yiga begin to break the hero slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had chapters 2 & 3 done prior to posting chapter 1 but after re reading them... No. Just no. So I rewrote them and even combined the two! Enjoy!

There he sat in the single cell at the hideout. The young hero noted this was the same cell the Gerudo woman was trapped in prior to him defeating Master Kohga. She must have gotten free in the time the Yiga nearly abandoned their hideout to find him.

Link tested the bonds on his arms. It made him nervous they took his items and everything he had other then his current set of clothes. He was still tired but now wasn't the time to sleep, he was on edge. They would come back and they would begin whatever horrid plan they had. He was ready. It was odd, despite being in a 100 year old body he was still just as wise and cunning as his 18 year old self. He wasn't sure why it humored him so much but at least he didn't wake up old and wrinkly. Defeating the calamity with a walking stick wasn't ideal.

The air grew chilly as the sun had obviously set only a half hour ago, the night air was brisk in this area. The desert had a cold feel along with a bone chilling breeze but here it was as if the air was dead, it seemed to be colder than the desert. If he remembered correctly, the clan was in the desert but they were also at a higher altitude so it would make sense for how cold it was.

After a while of thinking, Link was greeted by three Yiga. Two holding his weapons and one holding the stupid Gerudo outfit.

"Fan of cross dressing?" The one holding the outfit snickered. The other two joined in. "You would make a very pretty Vai wouldn't you?"

The man knelt making eye contact with the glaring hero.

"And that got us thinking. Boys." He motioned for the two to leave no doubt hididng his weapons from him. No problem. He had some at his home and he thanked his lucky stars the Master Sword was on display safely at home. The issue was the Sheikah Slate. How was he getting that back? The man carefully folded the outfit and placed it to the side.

"What are you going to do with me?" Link asked quietly putting on a brave face. He may not hve remembered how good of a soldier he was but he did remember how to act the part. Never show your enemy emotion, his dad taught him that, a part of him could remember that and he wasn't sure how or why.

"We are going to shatter you. You will serve at my feet. I stepped up as the new leader after Kohga's demise. I actually should thank you, with him out of the way I was able to lead the Yiga in a direction better suited to our true purpose. The first step is to get rid of you. But killing you would be too easy wouldn't it? How amazing would it be to have you serve at my feet?" The man laughed cruelly.

"Do your worst. I am not afraid of you." Link said confidently. He truly wasn't afraid. What was the worst that was going to happen here? Torture? As long as he was smart about this, he could easily escape.

"You want me to explain the plan to you, boy?" The Yiga chuckled. "I'm not stupid. If I do that, you decide a plan and we can't have that can we? But I will tell you the phases as they happen. Phase one: Humiliation. This will consist of one aspect and as soon as my boys come back with proper equipment, we will begin."

Link couldn't help but smirk, he still had the audacity of a 18 year old. Just as any other teenager, Link was confident that he was a lot stronger that he was. Sure, he was at the cusp of manhood and in the prime of his youth but he had weaknesses he never thought of.

"Humiliate me. I don't care. I had to walk around a village and pretend to be a woman."

The Yiga laughed at his naivete. "You could say we're doing the same here." The man chuckled darkly. "Oh here they come. Don't worry this should only take a minute."

The two (he assumed from before) came back and tossed up a set of keys. They were carrying chains and some strange metal device, Link wasn't sure what it was. The leader of the Yiga opened the cell and easily pushed Link out of the way as the other two came in and began to work. In short time, they hung a metal chain with cuffs from the ceiling, the metal box had a crank so they could lift whoever was chained off the ground. Link soon began to realize they would be putting him in a highly vulnerable situation. At least on the ground he could curl up, if he was dangling from the ceiling, that would be hard. The Yiga then grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up.

Link could see it as clear as day as they stupidly began to undo the ropes while the cell was still wide open. As soon as the bonds on his arms came free Link leapt towards the opening and kicked the door closed. He only had a few seconds to get the rope off his legs before-

He curled up in agony rolling to his side as a heavy object attacked his open stomach.

The cell door did nothing because in the midst of the action and adrenaline Link forgot about the teleporting ability the Yiga possessed.

They dragged him right back and placed him in the cuffs before throwing him to the ground.

"Valiant. But I'd expect no less from the mighty hero." The leader noted. With a wave of his hand the crank began to turn and Link was slowly hoisted up until his toes barely scratched the stone. The hero cried out as his arms had to support all his weight.

Link huffed hiding the pain in his abdomen and shoulders, no doubt there would be a bruise on his abdomen.

"Knife." The leader held his hand out and one of the Yigas placed a small knife in his hand. "So tell me. We know your body may be over 100 years but how old are you really? 17 like the princess?"

Link kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't answer to the likes of them.

"No doubt you have reached puberty." The man continued unfazed by his silence. He reached forward and sliced off the heros blue tunic. The air bit at his skin and he couldn't  supress the shiver that ran through him as more and more fabric was taken until he was left in pants and boots.

"Oh nice." He heard from his left. "Look at how fit and trim he is."

"I know. I am impressed as well." Came from his right.

"Yes he truly is an amazing specimen." The leader ran the knife over the skin on the heros chest and stomach careful not to leave a scratch, he wanted to strike a sence of obedience with the boy. Link's abdominal muscles were prominent and he looked rather hot, tied up, shirtless and glaring heroically, the Yiga didn't want to ruin the image with another scar, for the body already had too many. "I wonder if he is average?"

The man reached for Link's pants and the boys eyes widened. He bucked away as best he could. "No! Stop!" He said. To his shame he heard the helplessness in his voice as it echoed around him.

"Scared? Good." The man grabbed the boys hips and ran his fingers slowly along the waist line of the fabric. The man relished in the boys expression, he was terrified. Or perhaps it was a mix of terror and anger.

The man held tight even as Link began to buck and squirm. The Yiga slowly pulled the pants down now leaving the hero bare in a set of thin blue boxers that left nothing to the imagination. They could see every curve every ridge everything.

 His boots and pants were removed with the help of the other two and soon were his boxers as well. He tried to curl in but the two helpers had a vice grip on his legs and refused to let him hide. He struggled but it was useless, he had no leverage.

Link flushed in embarasment, the blush spreading to the tips of his pointed ears as the Yiga made comments and pointed. He had to close his eyes. He couldn't face the embarrassment and even though they wore those masks, he could see those smirks in those voices. So this was what he was talking about... The embarasment.

"Oh my he is slightly above average indeed." The leader laughed. "Impressive my young apprentice." 

Link's eyes shot open and he glared daggers. If only looks could kill...

"So, you are young. No doubt you have seen what your body can do. Play with yourself often?"

Links face was scarlet red. Yes... Just as every teenage boy did, he did as well. Awkward boners were inevitable and so yes every once in a while he'd duck into a concealed area and take care of it. He flushed a shade darker as his thoughts shifted. And... Yes he would pass the time at home by... Doing that too. 

"You look cold. Maybe I could help with that." The hand shot out suddenly and grabbed him. Link cried out in shock as his length was seized by callosed yet soft hands. When did he remove his gloves? At first, nothing happened. There was no feeling so to speak. He didnt react but the hand persisted.

Link bit his lip bucking slightly as the hand "warmed him up" essentially. He could feel it coming now. It was only a matter of time before...

"You like this. Never been touched by someone else? Don't know how to react? You may be strong but you are still a child, a child in the midst of puberty who can't control these things. Not that you want to. You are secretly enjoying yourself aren't you?"

The blonde hero cried out pathetically as the finger ran over the tip, the more sensitive area of his body. The other hand fondled his balls and the hero squirmed helplessly. There was nothing he could do. Why was his body reacting like this?

"S-stop..." He protested squirming even more now as he was fondled. 

A new set of hands joined in and rubbed over his ass making him jump in suprise. He noted the hands around his legs were gone but he couldn't bring his legs up to kick at them, not with the hand placed firmly on his tender sac.

The hand on his back side ran a finger along his crack and he whined shivering at the sensation.

"Stop! Don't touch me there!" He demanded but it fell to deaf ears as the finger continued. Finally, a third set began to fondle his flat chest and play with his nipples creating sensations he didnt know he could experience. The buds were pinched softly and he let out a shameful moan.

"He liked it!"

"What a freak!"

"He's getting even harder keep going."

"So sensitive."

"He looks so tight."

"Not yet."

"Later."

The boys head shot up at that "later" that he heard. Were... Were they going to.... Rape him? Like that?

"He's trembling." 

"Let him come then we'll play."

The hand on his member sped up and squeezed at the right moments. It made Link bite his lip and try to supress the moans but the more he was touched the harder it became.

He moaned softly at first then progressively louder. His hips bucked forward on their own and he stared to the ceiling. This... This was wrong...

The boy panted moaning loudly at the finger running over his tip again and he shook holding back the impending orgasm. If he could just deny himself release then... This would make it okay right? At this point he was finding any reason to make this seem okay and that he wasn't responding like this.

"Stop fighting it. Just let it happen." The leader said. He kept working knowing it was a matter of time. The man twisted and pulled, fondled and squeezed, the boy was so close. Just a little more.

Link's eyes widened and he grunted, moaning loudly at the ceiling as he came listening in horror as his voice echoed through the hideout. His hair was grabbed and he was forced to look at the strings of white on the floor.

"Look at it. You enjoyed it. Deny it all you want but look at how your body reacted. You like being touched by your enemies. It really gets you turned on doesn't it?" The man smirked at Link's horrified reaction.

The Yiga was right... He enjoyed it and felt pleassure of all things. He was upset with himself at that moment. The heros mind was screaming at his body. And then he was grabbed again.

This time he fought harder than before. He twisted, kicked, bucked, thrashed, yelled and once more was grabbed around the legs. The other Yigas laughed as their leader now fondled him again.

"Go ahead."

Go ahead? With what?

Link cried out in shock as something went inside him from behind. 

"No! Stop! Get it out!" Link demanded in slight panic.

"So tight."

"Still a virgin no doubt."

"We can fix that." 

"Did you grab...?"

"Yeah it's ready to train."

Link felt helpless as he was fingered. His mind briefly wondered if this was what it was like for girls? Uncomfortable, foreign, and rough. The finger twisted and moved until another was forced in and he gaped at the feeling of being stretched.

They were going to rape him.

And he couldn't stop them.

Link felt angry tears form and he fought them away. He wouldn't cry in front of these bastards.

A third finger was added and he was getting stroked again making him moan in pain and pleassure. 

Then something happened. He cried out suddenly as it felt as if he had been struck by lightning. What was that?

"Found it."

"Keep going."

Link panted as it was hit again, a bundle of nerves inside him that betrayed him. He didn't even know that was there. Why was he taking pleassure from being treated in such a way?

He moaned as the combination of being stroked and fingered brought him close faster than before.

"Stop..." He moaned his eyes rolling back at the sensations. He sank further into the feelings finding it easy to ignore the Yiga around him as he was pleasured in such a way.

He came again and hissed this time feeling the fatigue return with vengeance. He just wanted to sleep right now. It had been a long day he didn't need this. His heavy eyes began to close and he welcomed it.

"He's falling asleep!"

"Probably worn out."

"Maybe we should let him simmer tonight and come back tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Let him down."

The hero was lowered collapsing onto the floor, his stamina all used as he panted. His body was covered in a thin rapidly cooling sheet of sweat but he was too tired to care. In fact he hoped he got sick because thats how he felt right now. Sick and disgusted with himself. Something was thrown over his recovering body and he tiredly picked it up to see what it was.

It was the Gerudo outfit. In other words, wear this or wear nothing. His eyes closed shut and he fell asleep eager to forget this incident.

 

~°~

The hero woke up tired. 

His eyes slowly opened and he was greeted with the bars, chains, the Gerudo outfit lying next to him and weird stains on the floor by his head. He groaned at realization to what they were deciding to turn his body away.

He only made it halfway before realizing his arms were still bound and he was wrapping himself in the chains. The boy looked to the Gerudo outfit again with a slight grimace. Deciding he was tired of being nude, he slipped the pants on and sighed in discomfort. Going commando in these thin silk pants was clearly a recipe for disaster. But what else was he to do? He rolled back over to the other side away from the door careful not to tie himself in chains. It was warm, not hot but warm. Morning maybe. Hell it could be afternoon and he'd have no idea. He heard footsteps and dreaded the arrival of whoever wanted to bother him.

"Ah. You finally woke." The boy refused to respond to the voice of the self proclaimed leader of the Yiga. "You finally passed out a little after 1am and its 11am so I hope you're well rested."

"Go to hell." The hero spat hating how hoarse his voice sounded. What he wouldn't give for a sip of water...

"Now now that is an inappropriate tone wouldn't you agree? Apologise at once or face the consequences."

Link remained defiant. He hated this man and would see to it he suffered a worse fate than death.

"Come now. We didn't fuck you into muteness so why don't you open that pretty little mouth and apologize."

Link blushed at that statement. Technically they didn't fuck him. But he wasn't going to say that in fear they actually would. These guys were pretty messed up like that and he began to wonder if they let their "cause" blind them or if they had no values. From what he learned about the Sheikah they had values and even families. Now that he thought about it in all the Yiga he had taken out he had never seen a woman Yiga. They were all... Men?

"Oi. I'm talking to you." The man said clearly irritated. 

He didn't like to be ignored Link thought to himself. That was this guys weakness maybe?

"Fine I suppose if you're not using your mouth..." The man stepped into the cell and seemed to tower over the boy. "...I will."

Link sat up in shock at those words. He had a faint idea of what this man was implying and he wouldn't participate in that. But how could he fight like... This?

His arms were shackled together with not even any space other than the thickness of the metal in between them. And there was the issue with the closed cell door, and the mass amounts of Yiga. He never saw them but he swore he could hear them.

The crank was soon turned and he had no choice but to sit on his knees, arms above him helplessly. At least all his weight wasn't being supported by his shoulders. The boy struggled trying to find weakness in anything. The shackles, the chain, the crank. The Yiga stepped around until he was standing right in front of the boy in the ground. It suddenly became painfully aware where his head was in position to the Yiga in front of him.

The Yiga reached for his own pants and a white hot fear shot through Link.

"Wait!" He demanded backing away.

"No. You had your chance." The Yiga growled lowly.

Without thinking of the consequences, Link started to stand up only to be knocked down again by the Yiga. He looked up in slight fear as the Yiga was now holding a demon carver. The teen swallowed in fear knowing those weapons were pretty tough, in fact they were his second choice weapon next to the master sword. He didnt know how many he had taken from the clan to be honest but they were lightweight and efficient.

"Yeah you know what this is hm?" The Yiga held it under the teens chin close to his throat. "Now why don't you open that pretty little mouth and please your master?"

Link remained brave and resiliant almost challenging the Yiga to kill him. But through the mask he could see the cheeks of the man rise in a smirk of sorts.

"How selfish of you. With you gone, who is going to save Zelda and protect Hyrule?"

Those words hit him like a strike of lightning. Who would? Zelda couldn't wait another hundred years and it was only a matter of time before...

"Open your mouth." The Yiga said once more spinning the blade slightly over Link's throat.

The blonde boy looked to the ground knowing there was no way out of this. His hands were tied... Literally and figuratively. He opened his mouth a little, just enough for a finger. 

The Yiga lowered his pants and Link closed his eyes in shame. He felt his pride cracking under this pressure. But he couldn't let it break him.

A finger entered his mouth and rummaged through finding leverage and opening his jaw wider. 

"Bite and I cut yours off." The Yiga threatened inserting just the tip into the boys mouth.

Link felt disgusted at the foreign object. It was weird. It had a weird taste and texture and he froze hearing the Yiga sigh above him.

"So nice and warm. I assume you have never done this before?"

No! No he had never been on his adventures and thought to himself, gee I would sure love to suck a... a...

He tried to spit it out but his hair was grabbed and just the opposite happened. More came. He soon began to wonder how he was going to breathe because it just kept coming and coming.

The man above him stopped just before it hit the back of this throat. 

"Use your tongue and suck." The man commanded holding the blonde hair tighter in his fist, his other hand still holding the weapon.

Link sat frozen for a minute before complying. The sooner the Yiga ejaculated the sooner it would be over.

He ran his tongue over as best he could and gave a hesitant suck hearing the man above him moan lowly. Dominatly.

Thay struck a nerve with Link. Dominatly. He was being dominated and he hated it.

The Yiga released the hold on Link's hair slightly and pulled out a little rocking back and forth. 

Link contemplated biting for a second but the threat from earlier still hung in the air and he preffered not to be disfigured in such a way.

So he went with it. He tried to keep his mind on other things, he made an attempt to. Discontect from his body and to just think about certain areas of Hyrule such as the area North of the Korok Forest or the Slate telling him there was a Shrine nearby when he had climbed every hill every mountain and searched every crevice. 

He then began to think about the calamity which turned his thoughts back to the Yiga which soon had him thinking about the... Item in his mouth.

It was hard not that he should've expected any different. The man became a little rougher as he came closer, Link started  choking in responce finding it hard not to think about it. Grunts and moans filled the area reminding him of earlier burning his cheeks in shame again. He was never going to live any of this down.

How did the Yiga live like this? Hurting innocent people without a care in the world? He didn't understand. Then again he didn't understand a lot anymore.

He only had a second to react as the item was removed from his mouth and its contents spurted all over his face and parts of his chest.

The Yiga took a minute to compose himself and wiped his member off before placing himself back in his pants. 

"That was okay. You seemed distracted but we can work on that later. You'll have plenty of training as everyone will want that mouth of yours soon."

The Yiga laughed as he left Link alone with his thoughts. The boy didn't want to look down because the sight of it made him sick and the thoughts of what happened the past two days made him hate himself. A true hero would've found a way out of here by now and wouldn't be stuck in chains letting his enemies use him in such a way.

It was like he didn't recognise himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only cool people comment ;)
> 
> Though I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested


	3. Phase 2: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master feels it's time to instill Link with obedience one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. To be honest this was only a twoshot in my head until I saw people liking it... Comments would be awesome :)

He wasn't sure how long he slept, his body just felt tired. Not only that but he had an awful taste in his mouth from...

 

No he didn't want to recall those events. So he slept. Link slept the day away knowing they wouldn't touch him if he slept (or at least hoped), and that was what mattered. The hero eventually ran out of sleep though and awoke to find a bottle of milk, a banana and a small, dry, over cooked portion of meat on the floor. He groaned and rolled over away from the meal. While his stomach demanded it his body wouldn't handle it without throwing it up because the events he participated in replayed over and over again in his mind.

 

Link bit the inside of his cheek, nervous. How was he going to escape? He had to find the slate first. If he could just find the slate he could go. How long until they raped him? That was another concern. Was that why they kidnapped Gerudo women? To have sex with? That was just sick. What if the Yiga were the reason for the women only village? That was how the women were protecting themselves. Link suddenly developed a sense of respect for the dark skinned women. He previously thought hateful thoughts towards them for making him pretend to be a woman, but if this was true he suddenly felt guilt for thinking those mean thoughts.

 

He sat up a little, looking around. There wasn't much. Link noted there was no guard in front of the cell and he was almost offended. Maybe they thought the chains were good enough? They were sturdy but Link wasn't so sure about what they were connected to. The box on the ceiling looked... Sloppy. Yeah it held him up but he wondered if he could move the chain. It didn't look too complicated.

 

He couldn't do much climbing with his wrists bound together but he didn't need to get very high either. Link stood up pulling the chain as a test before jumping up and grabbing it with his hands and wrapping his legs around the bottom of the chain. He cringed, freezing at the rattling of the chain staring at the entrance. Nothing. Not a sound other than the voices down the hall.

 

So he climbed. The boy carefully and slowly worked his way to the top grateful they let him down to sleep. He reached the box and looked at it humming in happiness at the discovery. In the little box the chain was connected to a pin and if he could pull that pin the chain would come lose. Sure, his hands would be bound but he'd have the chain as a weapon too. He could whip them with it. Or strangle them. He could probably use it to help him more than hinder him.

 

Tap tap tap.

 

He heard footsteps and the boy leapt down trying to keep the happy smirk off his face. He didn't want to arouse suspicion. 

 

"Well well. If it isn't sleeping beauty." The new master said leaning against the bars. "I was beginning to become concerned."

 

Link rolled his eyes not bothering to respond.

 

"Not hungry?" The male asked raising a brow.

 

"No." Link said quietly. 

 

"You should eat something... or be eaten yourself. I have a room full of horny men eager for a piece of you."

 

Link shuddered trying not to think about that. "I don't care." The boy said kicking himself at the quiver in his voice.

 

"As your master I command-" The Yiga froze as the banana bounced off his head to the floor. The boy had thrown the damn banana at him. The man slowly picked it up from the floor, eyes never leaving Link.

 

"You aren't my master!" Link hissed watching him carefully. "You will never be more than anything other than a piece of shit! Why don't you go fucking curl up in the sand and die!"

 

"I don't think you fully understand your situation boy. You are in no position to demand anything from me or anyone else. I make the rules I tell you what to do so yes. I am your master. And I will not tolerate disrespect. Name calling. Violent outbursts. None of that."

 

The man disappeared and reappeared in the cell surprising the hero.

 

"I was highly hoping punishment would not be in order but alas I am wrong. Your spirit is stronger than ever- and stupider."

 

Link backed away to the wall watching the man in fear, trepidation and... Excitement? A part of him wanted to ask 'what are you gonna do to me?' but he was afraid of the answer. Yet just from two days of abuse his brain came to expect something sexual and his body became excited. He was happy his legs were covering his area that was now active from that statement. This was stupid. His body shouldn't react like this! He wasn't a whore!

 

The Yiga looked from the boy to the banana and back. "Ever eat a banana? Delicious isn't it? And what luck, the size of it is perfect for... Well. Im sure you'll figure it out." The man dashed forward grabbing the boys arm and lifting him, pulling him to the middle of the room. Link fought but found it hard with his arms bound. Once again he was lifted to his knees and he thrashed closing his mouth tightly as the Yigas crotch was right in front of him. His stomach clenched at the thought of what could happen and he almost hurled.

 

The master pet the boy on the head mockingly before kneeling down. "I wonder if you have ever... Taken a banana. I doubt so but I have known women to become so desperate they cram anything they find in them. So a new question arises, I wonder how a banana would make you feel?"

 

"You're going to rape me with a banana?!" Link asked in disbelief.

 

"Perhaps. After all, it is already in the proper shape." Link couldn't believe his ears. "You would probably enjoy it too hmm?"

 

He struggled harder as the man stroked his hips just above the waistline of his pants. The boy felt those fingers dip inside and he panicked headbutting the man in the head surprising the man. Link watched in satisfaction as the Yiga rubbed his head now lying back on the floor in pain.

 

"You little....!" The Yiga growled lowly looking up at the boy. "You will pay for that." The boy growled, groaning as he was lifted off the floor again and hanging by the chains and his shoulders. He watched the Yiga contemplating kicking him until a knife was pulled out. 

 

He watched the Yiga hold it up threateningly before tracing over the pants not cutting anything yet. Link froze swallowing uncomfortably.

 

"One more outburst and I'll cut it until you're crying and screaming in a pool of blood." The Yiga said so casually if scared Link. He stopped the knife and laughed. "Oh my. Are you... Excited?"

 

The hero blushed a dark shade of scarlet and tried to hide his face. Damnit... A long moment past before the master stepped back. Link sighed in relief as the knife was put back into its sheath but felt dread creep up as those fingers came again to his hips. The boy groaned as he was hit with air a little cold at first. He was palmed softly and he couldn't help the moan as his body reacted instantly. The Yiga leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the hardening area.

 

Link's breath hitched as he felt the excitement  from having ones mouth so close. He could feel the warm exhale of the man and the hero wanted to feel more. His desire started to override his pride and he wondered for only a second what it would be like to feel ones lips around him.

 

"Already hard yet I have hardly touched you?" Link flushed in embarrassment trying not to think about it anymore. He tried to think of anything to make his erection go down.

 

The master stroked a little listening to the little cursing whispers from above. "Were you excited by that kiss? Hmm?" The man stroked harder hearing a low moan. 

 

The boy above him closed his eyes just accepting it right now. Being stroked wasn't so bad right?

 

His hips bucked as he was touched. The master leaned forward placing a kiss on the tip through the mask and Link groaned louder as the masters hot breath teased him. He bucked forward squirming as the Yigas mouth kissed down his length to the base. He exhaled as the mask was dragged across his length only teasing him with the idea of being sucked.

 

Another kiss on the tip and a hot breath that had his head spinning before he wasn't touched anymore. He groaned bucking forward in need and want. The boy yelped as his cheeks were grabbed rather roughly. He bit his cheek as he was massaged and fondled. A finger teased his entrance making him squeak and squirm before it was pushed in. He hissed at the pain trying to buck away from the finger. Unfortunately it was firmly planted in his behind.

 

He was fingered slowly and soon another finger was added. Then another until those three were opening him and thrusting into him. He lost some if his arousal from the roughness of the action but it didn't go unnoticed for long. The master moved his fingers oddly until the whole body of the hero arched and he moaned loudly. The hero panted breathing heavily before he was thrust into again right against the spot of nerves within him. He was writhing in his bonds as he came closer and closer moaning louder and louder.

 

"Oh, I had nearly forgotten this was a punishment." The master stated. 

 

And just like that everything left. The hand around his weeping member, the fingers from his ass, even the presence of the man seemed to disappear.

 

"So many things to do to a young boy such as yourself." The Yiga said, not gone just a few feet away. "Prime specimen indeed. Fit, muscular, your endurance must be the highest in all the land hmm? Wouldn't expect any less from the chosen one."

 

Chosen one... The one meant to be there for Zelda... Not hanging in a cave with his junk hanging out...

 

Link couldn't stop his mind from drifting to the time Zelda had stated the same about him. That he was the perfect specimen... To eat a live frog. He could remember bits about her, her curiosity, her eagerness, her anxiety. Yes, the princess was a wreck and he only knew that from all the time he spent alone with her. She was different around different people, but Link seemed to break her walls. She had openly stated her hate towards herself, the fact she was a failure that she couldn't unlock her birth right. 

 

A slap across his face dragged him back. 

 

"You will not ignore me!" Another slap and the hero glared venomously to the Yiga. "I will not be ignored!" The man repeated a sound of distress in his voice. 

 

He hissed suddenly as he was stroked again right to the edge only to be left dangling. The boy groaned willing his mind to drift again.

 

"You like it when I touch you. You crave it." The Yiga growled lowly, dominantly again.  "I wonder how close you are right now?"

 

So close... He was so close but he was unable to do anything but buck in the air as his member began to ache, begging for some attention. 

 

"What would you do to cum?"

 

"I don't..." Link replied defiantly trying to fight the feelings.

 

"But wouldn't it be so nice to have relief? Or... I could leave you like this all night. Many of my men would love to use you while you writhe and cry for release that will never come. And that brings us to phase two. Training."

 

Training? What kind of training?

 

The master pulled a ring from his pocket and held it up. "Now this little tool can be the cause of so much pleasure, but unfortunately for you it will be the cause to your discomfort. Depending on your actions will depend on whether or not you're wearing this."

 

What the heck was that?

 

The master noted the confusion and laughed at him. "So naive. My boy, this is what you would call a cock ring. Something that prevents you from cumming. Of course I am not a cruel man and I like to think of myself as a lenient master, so when you wear this you will wear it until your master is pleased with your behavior. Hence the phase being titled 'training'."

 

"You're sick."

 

"No, I am simply training a common dog I found." The man laughed. "So I will ask again. What will you do to please your master to let you cum?"

 

Link was dumbfounded by the question. What the hell was he supposed to do bound like this?

 

"I see you need help. So I will help you. You can either get on your knees and give me a proper blow job or you can take this banana up your ass and get yourself off with it."

 

The man held the banana up and Link could see the evil grin through the thin mask. 

 

"I don't want any of that!" Link yelled back.

 

"Oh but you see you don't have a choice. Because if you remain defiant I put this little ring on you and we do both. So, what would you like? The blow job or the banana?"

 

On one hand he still had that taste in his mouth so that wouldn't change and he'd prefer not to take a banana like that but he didn't want that... Thing anywhere near him. If he had a sword... 

 

What would he do? He's suspended from the ceiling not much leverage here.

 

Link opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as he went over the options in his head.

 

"Tick tock. My patience wanes."

 

"I... The..." He stuttered struggling to formulate words. "B-blow..."

 

"There's a good boy." The master praised lowering him to his knees again. "This time I will instruct you on what to do."

 

Link felt tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. No, he had to remain strong.

 

The Yiga's pants rustled and he lowered them to show off his flaccid member. 

 

"Turn me on. You're a guy you know what feels good." The man above him sneered.

 

Link hesitated almost wanting the banana instead...

 

Slowly, he leaned forward and licked trying to think of what to do. Why was this so hard? Link slowly opened his mouth and grabbed the tip with his lips sucking softly, his tongue quivering as it licked. The boy felt the member harden some as he did and felt relieved whatever he was doing was working. 

 

"Why don't you try something else?" The Yiga suggested growing bored. "I have more than a tip you know."

 

Link wanted to bite. He wanted to chop the mans thing off right here and now but he knew he couldn't.

 

So he removed his lips and kissed from the top to the base fighting the urge to vomit. He ran his tongue under the hardening shaft and found it easier to get into a rhythm. He relaxed some and closed his eyes trying not to think. He just did what felt right.

 

The Yiga moaned lowly cursing quietly as the boy worked. "Alright. Now take me into your mouth." He commanded smoothly.

 

Link slowly complied going inch by inch until he wasn't sure what else to do. Apparently this didn't please the master because the hero's head was grabbed and the length was shoved deeper hitting the back of his throat painfully. Link struggled trying to breathe lost in panic.

 

"Now now, calm down." The Yiga whispered more to himself than Link.

 

The length pulled out and Link inhaled only to be impaled again. 

 

"When I pull out I want you to suck. When I thrust in I want you to lick. Understand?"

 

Link could hardly comprehend those words as he was thrust into again. His sluggish mind eventually figured it out and he did what he was told finding a rhythm between the thrusts commands and fingers grabbing into his hair painfully. 

 

It seemed longer than before, was that a good sign or bad sign? Link couldn't think about anything other than focussing on oxygen. He focussed on breathing and trying to get this done quickly. 

 

The boy shuddered as he felt it jump in his mouth and he felt bile rise in his throat at the taste of the pre cum leaking into his mouth. He looked up to see the Yiga with his head thrown back in pleasure just rocking his hips. The hero wondered if he was doing this right and what it felt like getting a blow job. He sometimes fantasized, some fantasies were memories and rather embarrassing ones at that...

 

The Yiga growled grabbing the back of the heros head shoving deep and cumming down that throat. Link choked trying to jerk his head away as warm oozing liquid ran into his mouth. The master finally let go and Link spat everything to the ground coughing harshly. 

 

"Better from yesterday but not as good as it could be." The man said pushing himself back into his pants. "Though I suppose no one ever taught you. Maybe you just need someone to show you."

 

The boy was raised again from his knees but wasn't hanging off the ground. He was standing with his arms chained above him, his member still standing proudly though a little dark in color.

 

He watched in excitement and horror as the man knelt down lifting his mask just above his lips. Link only had seconds to react as a set of warm lips encased themselves around his member. 

 

The hero moaned feeling goosebumps erupt over his entire body. He couldn't stop the thrust forward and couldn't help the way his left foot threw itself back slightly in shock. The hero stood with his mouth agape as he was sucked so wonderfully. He watched and moaned loudly as that mouth did things to him he didn't realize it could do. The tongue slid under his shaft and over the tip drawing sensual circles, the man's teeth covered by his lips but slightly adding pressure, and a delicate hand massaged his sac bringing him right to the edge again. He panted and nearly blacked out as he came. Link closed his eyes seeing stars in his vision. That was amazing...

 

"A couple of my men will come to take you to the bathing grounds. You smell of filth." The master said standing as if nothing had happened. The chains lowered and Link collapsed unable to hold himself up any longer.

 

"And I do expect you to eat something." The master added tossing the banana at the hero.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. That could've gone two very different ways...
> 
> Tell me what you wanna see, what you think, whats your favorite color? Mines pink (cliche I know)
> 
> Comments are amazing!!!
> 
> UPDATE: I cant help the double double spacing. It keeps putting it back in no matter how many times I remove it... Help???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter with some sexiness in it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just want to say I had NO intentions to add anything to this story, and I had been avoiding this cite but after I caved and logged back in and saw your lovely comments I was restored with the will to write this. Yeah this chapter is awkward and hard to read but in all honesty I’m trying to renew it so please bear with me! Even through writers block: THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Link had slowly regained his stamina and had eaten the banana if only so the man couldn’t use it against him any more. He chocked it down one bite at a time trying not to think of what else could’ve been done with it. The hero couldn’t help but think of it though and it made his stomach turn and his blood boil. At least he was let down to eat it. Apparently the Yiga needed no help getting ideas on how to torment him. Maybe they had a secret book filled with fetishes and desires, and knowing the Yiga, bananas would be on almost every page. How long was he going to be kept here? He had to escape. How long had he been here? One, two days? Felt like forever already.

He could hear a couple Yiga laughing not too far away and it angered him. He was trapped like a rabbit in a snare while they lived out there without a care in the world. He should’ve used the slate and left when he had the chance! He should’ve used the slate to get home... Link kicked himself.

Oh no, why would he use the slate? It wasn’t that far of a walk right? The sun was only setting and Hylia knew how many guardians and monsters were out roaming Hyrule but no, walking seemed like the better option. Now here he sat in boredom being mocked. The hero fumed and thought over all the possibilities he could’ve done to prevent this.

Link walked around his cell, tried to meditate and even tried to formulate an escape plan, but every laugh he heard drove the point through him further. He had been captured and he was being toyed with like a doll. After an hour or so he was so angry with himself, angry with the Yiga and angry that he was stuck here. In his burst of frustration he grabbed the bottle of milk and chucked it at the wall startling himself when it shattered rather loudly against the stone. It was dead silent as Link stared at the glass. At least the voices stopped, and with that so did the voices. Good. Maybe he scared them. Maybe he-

“Really?”

Link jumped out of his skin and turned to see the master with his arms crossed, shaking his head. He really hated this teleportation thing!

“Breaking my things? So disrespectful.” The Yiga sighed lowly. “And here I thought you were going to be a good boy?”

“So now you’re just spying on me all the time? You’re just a creepy stocker right?”

“Oh don’t be so flattered. I was standing just outside your cell, guarding it myself. You’re just a little boy throwing a tantrum.” The master chuckled reaching out and petting the cheek of the hero.

“Don’t touch me!” Link growled shoving his hand away immediately. He didn’t want this man near him for any reason. The master just laughed and walked in a circle around the hero.

“I noticed you ate that banana almost immediately after I left.”

“Well since you reminded me of your banana kink...” Link grumbled.

“You really think that was our only banana?” The man stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. “Why take your virginity with a banana when instead I could plow my length into you, again and again and again until you were completely full of my seed?”

The man smiled through his mask as Link’s jaw fell open and his face turned as red as a ruby, including the tips of his perfectly pointed ears.

“To stunned to speak? I completely understand. You mouth can’t even take my length imagine how bad your ass would ache.” The man sighed to himself palming his crotch at the thought. “Writhing and whining, screaming and bucking helplessly as I drove myself into you.” He whispered lowly. “But you would soon find pleasure in it. You would one day moan for me.”

“Y-you’re sick!”

“Maybe, but I’m not the one in chains am I? I’d watch your mouth while you’re bound helpless.” The Yiga forced himself to stop palming his crotch. “Why deny that you feel pleasure from me?”

“Because I don’t!” Link growled clenching his fists. He shouldn’t have thrown the milk for the opportunity to throw it now. The master shot forward and pinned Link to the ground straddling his hips. The master took the opportunity of Link’s confusion to drive a small dagger into the stone through the chain pinning Link’s hands above his head to the floor. The master then ran his hands down the others arms watching the realization set in those gorgeous sapphires. The hero valiantly began to struggle and buck, only tiring himself out. The master chuckled darkly.

“You mean... you don’t like it when I do this?” The elder asked as his hands went down those prominent biceps, down his side briefly before dragging inward to his chest. Link groaned as his nipples were played with through the fabric of the outfit, his heart sped up a few beats and his head went blank for a brief second.

“N-no!” He replied loudly as those fingers toyed with his nipples delicately before pinching them hard driving a hard cry from him.

“You don’t like it when I do this?” With one hand, the man grabbed Link’s head and jerked it to the side while the other lifted his mask partly. The master leaned down and took a deep breath right next to the hero’s ear before kissing his neck deeply.

The man slowly moved down leaving a hickey along the way before stopping at the hero’s collar bone. Link was blushing even harder and panting softly as he was kissed softly, then more aggressively. He soon found a pair of soft lips on his own and all thoughts went out the window. He was frozen as the sensation shot through him, those lips practically dominating him.

“How about this...?” The master mumbled against the hero’s lips as he trust his hips into the hero’s driving a surprised cry from the hero. Link shook as the man did it again, his member waking up as the smooth silk ran over his length teasingly. The hero clenched his eyes shut and struggled anew.

“Stop! Get off of me right now!” Link yelled fighting against the Yiga and the chains.

“Hush now pet. Just let it happen. You know you want it.” The master replied calmly, driven by his own arousel. He ground his hips again and grunted at the feeling, the hero’s body shivering slightly before fighting again. “You want to feel me dominating you.”

The Yiga quickly repositioned himself between the hero’s legs, strong hands holding Links legs back towards the younger’s chest as the master now rubbed himself along the boys bottom. Link gasped at the feeling and groaned softly, bucking on reflex. It was so hard!

“See? You love this and you’re already hard.” The master pointed out. “Now let’s do something fun seeing as you’re already warmed up.”

Link wasn’t sure how he did it, but he master managed to wrestle the boy out of his pants and still had his legs pinned down.

“Now we can do this the easy or the hard way. Easy, I prepare you. Hard, I don’t. What’s your choice?” Link struggled anew finding it harder and harder as he grew harder and harder. “Hmm, so unresponsive. I suppose we’ll just see what happens.”

The man pinned Link’s left leg down with his right one and pushed the hero’s right leg back giving him more access while freeing a hand. The master gently began to stroke the hero. He started painfully slow before working faster getting the hero hard again. Link groaned and tried to stop himself from making any noises as he was blissfully jerked off. The masters expert fingers massaged the hero’s balls and squeezed softly up his length stopping for a minute to take in the image. The hero was red faced and panting, eyes clenched shut tightly as his member was leaking onto his stomach.

“So worked up.” The man murmured finding himself intoxicated. What was this boy doing to him?

“S-stop...” The boy demanded slightly breathless. He was nearing his edge and it was becoming harder and harder to deny the man. But the master didn’t stop. He kept going and going, but could Link really expect something different? This man had relentlessly tormented him again and again over these past 2 days. He felt helpless, a prisoner in his own body as he was played with.

Every thought was stripped from his mind as his spine arched and he came all over his own chest and stomach. As he was coming off his high, he vaguely heard the master chuckling.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” The master mused. He reached forward for the hero’s face again.

As soon as those fingers touched his face something snapped. His head snapped to the side and he sank his teeth into that gloved hand and bit as hard as he could.

The Yiga cried out and snapped his hand back and backhand the hero as hard as he could. Link tried to focus on keeping his eyes open at that point, the entire right side of his face was on fire.

“You little...” The master took a deep long breath before removing himself and the dagger from the hero. Before Link could even sit up he was hoisted up to his knees where he was just recovering from the blow. The master stood in front of him. Link didn’t need to look through that mask to see the the glare. The master sighed as he took himself out of his pants and began to stroke himself.

Link looked up glaring at the man, the start of a bruise forming on his cheek.

“Why are you fighting. You’re mine hero.” The master growled as he quickly finished himself off. It didn’t take much before he came splattering it all over the hero’s face, across his cheek, on his eye, and down his chin.

Link took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. “I’m going to get out of here and I’m going to kill you.” Link said lowly, confidently.

“Hmm. It seems if you were going to leave you would’ve done it already.”

“Release these chains and I will.” Link snapped.

“I’ll do you one better.” The master growled. He was so pissed this boy but him then tried to put himself up on this pedestal. The master knew he was the best, he knew it didn’t matter what the hero did, Link would never be able to beat him.

So he confidently strolled over to the barred door and opened it. Link looked up in confusion, one eye squinted from the drying cum on his face.

“Door is wide open. You think you’re so great, escape. No guards, no door, freedom just right outside. But wait, a little boy such as yourself can’t break chains can you? You’re weak, and let’s face it. I am in control here.” The master said with a smirk as he fixed himself before stepping out of the cell leaving the door wide open.


End file.
